


Mall Crossings

by SlasherFiend



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sugar Daddy Peter, Sugar Mom Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: Lydia takes Derek shopping at the mall, when Derek runs into Stiles though things get interesting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, so feel free to tell me I missed something.  
> my friends in Discord wanted this, so here it is.

Derek lay on Lydia’s bed, on his stomach, just resting. He came over whenever he wanted, even though he had the loft, he just liked being at Lydia’s. He inhaled, the bed smelled like Lydia’s strawberry shampoo. Derek heard the door open and Lydia walked over to the bed. Derek didn’t move and suddenly Lydia lay down, on top of him. “What are you doing?” he muttered, shifting so his face wasn’t smashed into her pillow.

Lydia ran a hand over Derek’s side. “You know what I was thinking?” She didn’t answer his question.

“What?” Derek asked after a moment as Lydia waited for him to reply.

“We should go shopping,” Lydia answered.

“Why?”

Lydia sighed. “Because you have nothing good to wear.”

Derek huffed, ready to protest.

“Your leather jacket and half a dozen tight tee shirts don’t count,” Lydia told him. She patted his side. “Come on, we’re going to the mall.”

Derek stood in the men’s department of Macy’s as Lydia wandered through the racks, clearly intent on finding just the right shade of black slacks. Derek shook his head as he watched her. They were dating, but what Derek cherished the most was moments like these. Well, not standing around to be fitted in a mall for hours on end, but the little things that Lydia did to show she cared. She complained about his outfit, but Derek knew she complained about *everyone’s* outfit. And if she didn’t take just anyone shopping. Derek knew he was in an exclusive club that many teenage boys would kill to get in-Lydia Martin’s shopping routine. Speaking of teenagers…

Derek turned, catching a familiar scent and walked off, passing through a few racks before bumping into someone.

“Watch it!” Stiles exclaimed and Derek sighed.

“What are you doing here?”

Stiles blinked at Derek. “I could ask you the same thing sourwolf. I mean, Macy’s isn’t your natural habitat.”

“Derek?” Lydia called, making the werewolf turn.

“Oh.” Stiles nodded. “Cool, I mean I’m here to, well…”

“Stiles,” Peter sidled up to the boy’s side, like he was waiting for Derek to acknowledge Stiles. “My darling nephew, I didn’t know you were here.”

Derek glanced at Stiles, whose face turned beet red. “Peter, why are you here wi-?”

“He needs some better clothes.” Peter shook his head and Stiles looked like he wanted the floor to eat him.

“What a coincidence,” Derek deadpanned, wondering if somehow Peter had known that Lydia would be here with him…

“Ms. Martin” was Peter’s attempt at being civil as Lydia approached and Derek fought back a snarl, because the way that rolled off Peter’s tongue was *wrong*.

Lydia paused, staring at Peter and Stiles as she stood at Derek’s side. “What are you doing here?”

Peter put a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “I was going to try to find something for Stiles to wear that isn’t plaid.”

Lydia laughed. “You have your work cut out for you.”

Stiles’ blush burned to his ears.

Lydia shifted her footing, the five or more articles of clothes she had folded over her arm slid towards her hip. “Though he does look good in red.”

Peter grinned. “I’m very aware of that.”

“Oh my God,” Stiles moaned, eyes glued to the floor. “Can you not?”

“Have you tried navy blue, or even teal?” Lydia asked after a moment, tilting her head as she looked at Stiles. “It would contrast his eyes.”

Peter turned to the racks. “I didn’t see anything in teal...”

“I passed some tee shirts,” Lydia turned and walked back the way she had come, Peter following.

Stiles blinked, had that really just happened?

“How’s Peter been treating you?” Derek asked and Stiles turned to him.

The teen shrugged. “Good, great even…I like to tell Scott that Peter’s my sugar daddy.” Stiles grinned and Derek shook his head. “Soooo, does that make Lydia your sugar mom…sugar mommy?”

Derek glared.

“I mean,” Stiles tried to amend. “She’s also here buying you nice clothes right?”

Derek nodded.

Stiles glanced over Derek’s shoulder, in the direction of Lydia and Peter. “She cares about you.”

Derek nodded slowly.

“Good.”

Derek squinted. “You mean that?”

Stiles nodded. “You deserve to be happy man. And if Lydia cares about you and wants you to look nice for her and…” Stiles shrugged again. “I’m glad she makes you happy. Dare I even say you two deserve each other?”

“Are you quoting movies right now?” Derek huffed.

Stiles actually looked offended. “No, no, I-I’m serious. I mean…” He gestured in the general direction of Peter and Lydia. “If by some chance Lydia were to ever drag me shopping, it wouldn’t be for a nice suit or-or fur lined jackets, it’d be for something to wear once because she was being nice.” Stiles huffed out a sigh. “You deserve someone who understands you’re a freakin’ werewolf who hunts done others that cross the line, is willing to care for your stunted emotions, but also willing to be there for you when something goes wrong. And I can’t think of anyone better than Lydia.”

Derek turned to watch Lydia as she turned, to come back over. Derek turned back to Stiles. “Peter knows if he hurts you, he has Scott and me to answer to.”

“Jeez, way to ruin the moment and my heartfelt speech,” Stiles muttered, shoving his hands in his hoodie pocket.

Lydia came over and hooked her arm through Derek’s. She leaned against Derek and he shifted, leaning back just a little.

“Find anything?”

“Mhmm,” Lydia replied. “Though you have to come with me to try on some pants.”

Stiles’ eyebrows threatened to vanish into his hair line because why did Lydia want him to imagine that?

Lydia smiled wickedly. “Bye Stiles.” She and Derek turned, walking back through the racks of clothes.

Peter came back to Stiles; Derek could hear him say, “That was awfully nice of you.”

“Like I’d lie, he’d know.”

“Though there was no reason to threaten me, Derek, I would never hurt Stiles, unless he asked,” Peter said, because of course he knew his nephew was listening.

“Shut up, he doesn’t need to know that.”

“Then he should stop eavesdropping.”

“Werewolves,” Stiles muttered and turned to walk away.

Peter followed and Derek just barely caught him tell the teen, “There are some panties in the ladies section that I want you to look at, to get an idea of what you want.”

Derek shook his head, ok that had been TMI.

“Any juicy details about their sex life?” Lydia asked, staring at Derek with an arched eyebrow.

“I don’t think you need to know…I didn’t need to know that.”

Lydia shook her head. “Alright,” she pulled Derek closer. “How about you try on a pair of these slacks, and what I have with me, and then you can help me pick out a new dress.” She smiled.

Derek smiled back, and then took the bundle of clothes. “Where’s the changing room?”

Lydia pointed it out and followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come poke me on tumblr, I'm shipperfiendobssesser


End file.
